Catch Me If You Can't
by MapKwest2
Summary: Minako and Kunzite have had a thorough history of love, hate, and everything in between but now that they get a new chance at life... Which will they choose?


A/N: It's been a long time... But I'm back! With a new collaboration, I have a wonderful partner that is going to co-write this MinakoxKunzite fanfic. It will be thrilling and unexpected, but we want to keep you entertained... These two star-crossed lovers are usually quite lovey-dovey but let's see what the reality of time will do to them! Enjoy our twist and stay tuned for what could possibly happen next. Also feel free to write reviews if you like it or hate it could use the pointers and criticism. ~MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

Catch Me If You Can't

* * *

Chapter 1: Dance With Me Beloved

The sun beat down aggressively onto my skin and the air was thick and dense, I could feel the sweat roll down my back as I crouched beneath the large leaves into the cool mud. My green tank was sticking ungraciously to my sweaty, petite frame. I could faintly hear complaints in my mind from normally interacting in such conditions, but this was different. These circumstances were different. If I didn't gauge everything with the required precision then I'd be a sitting duck. I tied my hair back high and tight before going any further, which is completely abnormal. I usually allow my long mane to sway freely, like a shiny curtain in the wind. Today wasn't the day for my normal carefree attitude.

'Speaking of wind...' There's a sweet soft breeze that caresses my face and encourages me onward. 'I'm getting tired of playing this game but patience is key and sadly, he has is it in diamonds..' I crawl on my hands while adjusting my holster around my bunching camouflage shorts. I drag my knees through dirt and cool mud spots and find a seemingly safe spot to lean against the root of a strong tree. "Ha! I wonder how my dear protector is doing?" I question softly and check my watch "Six minutes…" I whispered. The clock is winding down, the sun rising from the paling sky overhead. My attention is drawn towards a suspiciously soft rustling in the distance. 'I've been ducking and dodging this for too long…' I think and crouch before gently unsheathing my sword. I hold it up to my face, effectively covering up a certain amount of it. I check my surroundings making it look more like a vanity but limiting my range. "You're there… I know it…" I whisper softly, then I see it. I see my opponent. I climb that sturdy oak with a quickness and make my way towards an opening, leaping from branch to branch. I feel myself trip ever so slightly over the lightest of weight. It wasn't that I couldn't recover from it but I knew nothing had been there. I try to speed on ahead but my thoughts linger. I am not the most graceful Senshi, 'By all means that reward goes to Rei but there was no way I'm as bad as Usagi.' I questioned myself but I could feel panic rise within me and I started to scatter my original pattern towards that opening. But my gut, my gut tells me it was too late then.

BOOM! A tree exploded in front of me and My body flies backwards into an oak branch but I caught myself to scout the area. My back burns from the impact of some unfriendly branches, I made some contact with. Luckily nothing thicker than Jadeite's smugness but the adrenaline takes over. I collect my wits, there's only one Shitennou with a specialty in armed explosives, 'Zoicite..' I dropped to the ground, 'If he isn't here then he must be...' A shining, abrasively sharp boomerang came slicing through the air behind me but missed me and caught the branch I was perched on. It sliced so effectively that the branch gave weight under me and I was on the ground in a matter of seconds. 'Who the fuck?' My mind raced, it wasn't making sense... I pulled out my weapon from my holster, now I could feel him. I turned 45 degrees and there he was. "Kunzite."

The silver haired leader, stood there at his astounding 6'2 figure to my petite frame. His wardrobe mirrored mine including his long hair tied back but showed off his muscular build. He wasn't nearly as naturally burly as Nepherite but still had tons of lean, toned muscles and was indeed the tallest figure amongst the comparable companions. But I wasn't going to be intimidated no matter his height nor build.

"Three strikes and you're out Minako..." He said confidently with that assured, handsome smile of his. He was talking about the different assault techniques, he'd used to rattle me. The explosion was a classic Zoicite intimidation tactic that I'm assuming Kunzite had learned from him. I did not think he had the finesse to pull off the intricacies that Zoicite's mind could. The sharp, aggressive boomerang was a signature of Nepherite's hunter and gatherer techniques to totally breakdown my remaining defenses. But here we stand both with our swords drawn about to engage in Kunzite's favorite dance. He is the most skilled Shitennou with his swordsmanship.

"Dance with me then my beloved..." I bait him and dance he did. He charges with such eloquence and confidence that no other general managed. CLINK. Our swords kiss and our bodies move in tandem to one another. Like a choreographed tango, he leads with one move after the other and I counter everyone. Until I saw my opening but he saw his first...


End file.
